Unexpected Love
by Hakkiri
Summary: My very first Kodocha fic. A very VERY weird coupling. Akito-kun x Mami-chan. ^^;;; Gomen nasai to Akito-kun x Sana-chan fans out there. This alterverse takes place where Akito almost drowns Mami in the fountain after calling him a devil...


****

Unexpected Love….Aishiteru… 

****

By:  Akane-chan2 Chapter: 1-Say "Gomen nasai!", Akito-chan! 

****

A.N.- This is my very very VERY first Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha) fic EVER.  Please…instead of flaming it, just review and comment.  Don't worry, compliments aren't expected from this point. ;;;

**Disclaimers:  Kodocha does not belong to me.  It belongs to Miho Obana.  The zany characters definitely don't belong to me either. -.-' (i.e. Sana,  Akito, Mami, Tsuyoshi…)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Wake up, Akito!" Natsumi Hayama hollered from downstairs, "you're going to be late again!"  

            Akito Hayama slowly opened his eyes as the ceiling came into focus.  He looked at the clock and it read 7:45 AM.  He could hear audible mutters from Natsumi which he guessed that were directed to him.  With a grunt, he sat up from his bed and slowly rubbed his eyes.  He looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds and he wordlessly stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "That darn brother of mine!"  Natsumi muttered, "He expects me to wake him up every damn morning!  As if he isn't so much of an akuma already!"  With a weary sigh, she looked at her watch.

            "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  Kuso!!!!  I'm late…AGAIN!!!"  Natsumi wailed.

            She ran out of the house with her school bag in one thermosecond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The whole Hayama house shook from Natsumi's high-decibel scream.  Akito wobbled along with it.  His face was blank, void from any expression but he sweatdropped.  He walked out of the bathroom still comically wobbly and changed into his school clothes.  A blue t-shirt with baggy khaki pants.  As he walked downstairs with his backpack on his shoulders, he winced.  

            _The pain from Kurata's slap still isn't gone…_he thought.

            He looked up at the ceiling as he recoiled from yesterday's events..

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "_Mami-chan!" Sana cried as she pulled her out of the pond._

_            "Sana-chan..." Mami-chan managed to choke out._

_            "Are..are you ok, Mami-chan?" Sana asked concerned._

_            Mami just coughed.  As she coughed a few more times, she threw up the fountain water.  Just then at that very critical moment, Sana snapped._

            _"Hayama…"  Sana said in an unusually low voice as she slowly turned to him.  She was trembling._

_            "Nice to see you too, Kurata.  Daijoubu ka?  You're shaking," he commented._

_            "I'm shaking…I'm shaking out of anger…I have never been shaken from anger before…" Sana replied in that same unusual monotone._

_            "Oh?  I see that's your first time then…congratulations, Kurata," _

_            Sana eyes twitched as she slapped him…._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

            "Kurata…" he whispered as he made his way all the way downstairs.  He opened the door to the bright early morning and headed off for school with his hand on his cheek all the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            He slid open the door to Mitsuya-sensei's class and Sana was there to…greet him.  

            "HAAAAAYAAAAMAAAAA!!!"  Sana hollered as she grabbed him by his collar.

            "Nan dai yo, Kurata?"  Akito asked, his eyes blank.

            "I want you to apologize to Mami-chan after school by yourself!" Sana demanded, "She's absent today because of the shock and it's all your fault!"

            Akito managed to get out of Sana's grasp of his shirt.

            "Give me one good reason why," he replied instead.

            Sana just stared at him.

            "She called me a devil and told me to go back to hell," Akito said looking at Sana, "so why should I?"

            Sana blinked.  Why was he being so angry over a stupid insult like that?  She had been called worse things before.  That is, when she was showing her hyper and annoying side.  Sana sweatdropped and twitched her mouth at the thought.  She realized the situation at hand again and became serious once more...and then not so serious.  She took out her annoying pink "recording" thing (or whatever you call it) and she started to rap around Akito and the usual rapping background showed up.  The scene was her rapping and Akito sitting at his desk resting his head on one hand looking bored.

            "Dakara you have too!" she said in it. It repeated with a deformed high-pitched voice.

            _Dakara you have too!_

_            Hayama! Hayama!  Don't you feel ashamed?_

_            Mami-chan! Mami-chan!  She has almost gone insane! _(stupid rhyme)

            _Hayama no conscious!  Hayama no conscious!  Is it nibbling at your stupid-little-monkey-no-brain-idiotic-pervert-brain?_

"Not really..." he muttured.

            _Apologize!  Apologize!  You know you really do!_

"Not really..." he muttered yet again.

            _Oh no, Hayama-kun...?_

"Not really…" he said.

            _Honto ni?_

"Not really…"

            _Apologize Apologize!  Hampa wa Buu Buu!!!_

"Why did you put that phrase in?  It doesn't make sense," Tsuyoshi asked as he popped into the picture sweatdropping.

            Sana just shrugged. 

"It just sounded kawaii to me!"  She smiled ditzy-like again.

Sana got into hyper mode and jumped to the wall and spinned the clock to the time where afterschool starts.  It was afterschool and the school bell rung.

Everyone besides Sana sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Akito-kun!  Akito-kun!  Chotto mate!"  Tsuyoshi called out to Akito as he ran up to catch up with him.

            "Nani, Tsuyoshi-kun?" Akito asked without facing him as they started to walk at the same pace back to their houses.

            Tsuyoshi frowned and stepped up in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

            "Why the heck is it so much trouble just to apologize to Mami-chan, huh Akito-kun?!"

            "Get out of my way…" Akito whispered.

            "Just tell me," Tsuyoshi demanded again.

            "I said, 'get out of my way'," he repeated.

            Tsuyoshi was silent for a moment.  Then he looked at Akito straight in the eyes.

            "Fine then…whatever you say, Akito-kun," 

            He turned to the direction of his home away from Akito's.

            "Ja," he muttered.

            Akito just looked at Tsuyoshi's disappearing form.

A.N.-I'll just leave it at that, minna-sama^^  This is going to be a very…er…weird fic.  Gomen ne, ppl, but I have only been writing Ranma ½ fics, so please…NO FLAMES!!!!!


End file.
